1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to flooring systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to mechanical locking joints for connecting flooring panels.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Flooring systems are available in a variety of forms, such as fine wood, tile (e.g. granite, brick, slate, etc.), and concrete. Laminate flooring, such as laminates and high-pressure laminate boards (HPL), may also be a popular substitute for traditional flooring materials as they tend to be generally less expensive to produce. Regardless of which type of flooring is desired, it is generally preferable to the user that installation be simple, such that it is not necessary to hire a professional to install the system.
Methods of installation for flooring systems vary greatly. Fine wood flooring may requiring complicated nailing or gluing techniques in order to lay and connect adjacent flooring panels. Tile flooring generally requires a grouting process which may be very tedious and complicated. In both cases, the hiring of a contractor or other professional may be necessary in order to install the flooring system properly.
Some of the related art flooring systems do not require gluing or nailing the flooring system to the base floor during installation. These types of flooring systems are popularly known as “floating floors” as they do not generally rigidly connect to a base floor. Many floating floors may employ some type of interlocking joint system.
One type of interlocking joint is known as a tongue-and-groove-type connection, where each board has a tongue extending along one edge and a mating groove extending along an opposite edge. Accordingly, when installing the flooring panels the tongue of one panel is fitted into the groove of an adjacent panel. Some types of tongue and groove connections for floor panels utilize a snap-together joint. With this type of connection generally the tongue or groove will have an additional protrusion or indentation that will serve to “snap” adjacent panels together when a force is exerted to push the adjacent panels together.
Related art flooring system joint connections have a disadvantage in that the floor planks when fitted together may not lie completely flush, but instead a gap or space remains between adjacent floor panels. This may be a particular disadvantage as dust, dirt, or other particles may accumulate in the gaps, creating an unattractive appearance and unsanitary conditions. Further, there stands a better chance that normal usage would serve to splinter or chip the flooring surface due to catching the surface material as allowed by the above mentioned gap.
As noted above laminate flooring offers several advantages, such as lower production cost. Further, most laminate flooring is of the “floating floor” type utilizing an interlocking joint system, which may be considered uncomplicated and easier to install. It is noted that most laminate flooring systems employ some type of decorative motif on a surface of the panels to mimic the look and feel of traditional flooring materials. In order to effectively create such a look, it may be very important to align the decorative motifs or graphics across the joints of adjacent panels. However, related joint systems in floor systems generally have the disadvantage of creating a visual disruption in the surface pattern of the laminate flooring. This significantly detracts from the visual and textural impression of system, resulting in an unattractive appearance of the flooring when it is installed.
Accordingly, what is needed is flooring system that is inexpensive, employing a joint connection that is easy to install, resulting in an aesthetically pleasing and durable appearance.